Rack
Rack was the middle child of the sisters living in Torcia Tower. Believing herself to be the daughter of Hank Fieron, Rack tortured and killed numerous people with the goal of resurrecting her perceived father. She was specifically charged with torturing victims. History Early Life Rack was originally a rack used by Hank Fieron to torture his victims. Twenty years after Hank's death, Rack was given a human form by Beritoad. She thus woke up in the storage room of Torcia Tower alongside Gibbet and Maiden, unable to recall anything from her past. She was then told by Beritoad that they were the torture instruments of Hank, and that they had to torture and kill people to increase Beritoad's power and bring back Hank, their "father". The Torturer Sisters Three The three sisters then began abducting people to torture and kill. With Rack tasked with causing their victims suffering, she tortured various people, including Lloyd Lowell, a thief who broke into the tower to steal the Pot of Basuzu. When Beritoad's half-human son Raymond Atwood came to the tower, Rack accompanied Maiden as she killed his companions Joshua Herbert and Vivian, explaining to the annoyed Gibbet that they were doing so under special orders from Beritoad. Raymond then revealed his powers and fought the three sisters before escaping. A week after, Raymond returned to the tower, accompanied by Lloyd, Benji Kemp and Stella Townsend. When Raymond reached the fifth floor, Rack unveiled Josephine and battled Raymond, transforming into a giant wolf upon Beritoad's prompting. As she attacked Raymond and his companions, Rack also accidentally stepped on Beritoad. Raymond and his companions were then able to escape the tower. Following the incident, Rack failed to remember any of her actions while transformed. Trials with Crossrosier Around half a year after, Raymond returned to the tower along with Liam Highland and Tsukumo. When they reached the third floor, Rack prepared to battle them, although easily defeated by Tsukumo's wind powers. Raymond and his others then captured Beritoad and left the tower; left without a power source, Rack was reverted back into her rack form. Rack was eventually found by Gibbet and, along with the also reverted Maiden, was brought to the Crossrosier Mansion. They were also accompanied by Beritoad's familiar Rabiah. As they neared Beritoad, Maiden began regaining her human form. At sunset, they enacted their plan, with Rabiah causing a diversion outside while the three girls broke into the mansion. As they reached the lab, where Beritoad was imprisoned, they were stopped by Tsukumo and did battle with her before she ran outside to help Raymond against Rabiah. Entering the lab with the help of Maiden's intangibility powers, they found Beritoad there with Liam Highland and a recently-deceased Hargain Crossrosier. After talking to Liam, they discovered that Tsukumo was fighting Rabiah alongside Raymond and ran out to help him. They arrived at the scene and did battle, only for Tsukumo to unleash a massive lightning blast on everyone. Following the incident, Rack and the others were helped by the uninjured Gibbet, and they all returned to the mansion. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = Rack 1.jpg|Concept art of Rack Rackmaidencharconcept.png|Rack's concept art included in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Clownsistersconcept.png|Concept art of the sisters included in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Rackconcepts.png| Rackconcepts2.png| Devicesconcepts.png|Concept art of Rack and Josephine Josephineconcept.png|Concept art of Josephine (and Rack) Wolfrackconcept.png|Concepts of transformed Rack in the manga Promosketch.png|Rack in a concept for a Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Songs = PV4.png|Rack's silhouette among her sisters' in "Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" PV6.png|Rack's introduction PV15.png|She and her sisters |-|Books = frontcover.png|Rack on the cover of ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- innerfrontcover.png|Rack's silhouette on the inner cover bloodysisters.png|Illustration of Rack, her sisters, and Beritoad maidenrackprofile.png|Rack's profile rackbloodyillus.png|Rack in the novel rackillus.png| sistersfinal.png|The sisters encroaching on Lloyd Rackillus2.png| Rackillus3.png| Gibbetrackmaidenraymondillus.png|Rack and her sisters confronting Raymond Rackillus4.png|Rack and Josephine Rackdrawing.png| Emeraldback.png|Rack and her sisters on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Emeraldinnercover.png|Rack and her sisters' silhouettes on the inner cover Emeraldmaidenrackprofile.png|Rack's profile Sisterstowerillus.png|Rack and her sisters in the novel Rackmaidenillus.png| Rabiahrackmaidenillus.png| Tsukumorackillus.png| Gibbetsistersdrawing.png|Rack behind Gibbet ringcover.png|Rack on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- Rackamosprofile.png|Profile of Rack and Amo Gibbetrackmaidenrabiahprofile.png|Rack's profile Gibbetrackmaidenprofile.png|Profile of Rack and her sisters Amosrackillus.png|Rack meeting Amo in the novel Rackwerewolfillus.png|A monstrous Rack attacking Maidensistersdrawing.png|Rack by Maiden's side Amosrackletter.png|Rack dressed as Riliane next to Amo dressed as Allen under the artist's notes |-|Manga = Nd2.png|Rack in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream Ndrackmaiden.png|Rack and Maiden in the manga Nd15.png|The sisters' formal introductions Ndsisters.png| Ndrack.png|A displeased Rack Clownback.png|Rack and her sisters on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownsisters.png|The sisters in the manga Clownrack.png|Rack in the manga Clownrack2.png| Clownrack3.png|Rack transforming Clownwolfrack.png|Rack in her monstrous form |-|Misc = RackProfile.jpg|Rack's profile on the blog SistersShadow.jpg|The sisters' profile on the blog Sistersbw.png|Rack and her sisters on a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' RingofEvilProto.jpg|Rack on a prototype cover for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' nightmareDream.jpg|Rack in a promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream ClownChapter.jpg|Rack in a promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Clownchapterspread.png|Rack on another promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Clownpromo.png|Rack in a character slide promotion Vivianjoshuacard.png| Omakesketch.png|Omake sketch Sketchbook.png|Sketch compilation Panelspreview.png|Panel previews for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Trivia References